Alice's Game
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Alice Cullen arranges a 'fun' game at one of her amazing parties. What will happen? Emmett/OC
1. The Invitation

**Alice's Game**

Alice Cullen came up to me one day. I smiled; she was one of my best friends.

"Hey Suzie!" I replied with a casual 'Hey Alice'.

"Will you come to my party tonight?"

"No. no... I can't stand parties."

She shot me a dirty look. "I have told your mum and she agreed to you staying the night. I have to have you there. I need the boys and girls to even out."

I started to nod, and then stopped. "Wait. Who else is coming?"

"Emmett, Rosalie I shuddered involuntarily. I hated Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Me and Edward."`

"Why isn't Bella coming?" I asked innocently. I had noticed she wasn't in school lately. Alice pulled a face.

"Erm...Bella's been... killed." I gasped. I knew all about the Cullens being vampires and I knew Bella was in trouble with the Volturi.

"By the Volturi?" I whispered. Alice nodded.

"Ok. I'll come to keep Edward company." I agreed.


	2. Alone With Emmett

It was 7:00 pm and my trusty green Ford was parked in the Cullens' driveway. I nervously walked up to the front door. I rung the doorbell and waited. It took what seemed like forever and I impatiently shifted my weight from foot to foot. Finally Emmett opened the door and leant against the door frame. He gave me a weird look: longing but smirking at the same time.

"What?" I asked, confused but slightly amused.

He laughed slightly.

"It's just, I never see you out of jeans and a top." It was true, I practically lived in jeans.

"Hey, special top." I mock-scolded him, pointing to my chest. His eyes flicked to my cleavage, and then up to my face, then back down for a longer look.

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Upstairs watching Hannah Montana. That's why it took me so long to get to you. Jasper was singing and dancing on the table. It was a fun time. Alice had to see you before we realised." His golden eyes connected with my blue ones. I quickly rushed past him and up the stairs. He followed me, showing what room the others were in.


	3. In The Closet

It was 9:30, and Alice decided we should play 7 minutes in heaven. We each put a CD with a single song on it in a pillowcase. Edward went first. He picked 'Young Girl'. Rosalie followed him into the closet. I went next. I picked 'I'm Still Standing'.

"It's my favourite." Emmett confessed. Alice grinned.

"All right, you two, in the closet!" she pushed us in. Emmett locked the door using the key he had stolen from Alice. I panicked and ran to the door. Or, I tried. Emmett caught me. I struggled against him but he was too strong.

"Shhh," he whispered. I collapsed against his chest. He held me close, my back against his chest. He kissed my neck softly.

"Turn around," he moaned, his voice hoarse and different. Slowly, apprehensively, I turned around. Suddenly, his lips crushed on mine. Shocked, I pulled away. Emmett looked ashamed.

"Suzie... I'm so so sorry." he curled away from me. I crept over to him. I sat next to him and moved his head until he was looking at me. Then I kissed him on the lips. His hands explored my body, grabbing my waist, my bum, my thigh. My arms curled around his neck. We were interrupted by Alice knocking on the door. We parted and smiled at each other.


	4. Night, Night

I was talking to Alice. It was well past midnight and I was meant to be asleep. However, I didn't know where I was sleeping. Emmett walked up to us.

"Rose isn't thrilled, but since we're no longer a couple it doesn't matter." he stated.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked, confused. Emmett just picked me up and carried me to a corridor I had never seen before. Emmett opened the door into a magnificent room. The walls were a mural of trees in the forest. On the bed was a bedspread of fabric leaves. I gasped. It was so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Emmett said worriedly, putting me down.

" It's brilliant, Em, just...brilliant." I replied.

"Right," Emmett said, pulling me out of my trance, "I'll sit over here." He sat on a chair a long way away from the bed.

"It's your bed."

"You're the guest."

"You know, it is a double bed. You could share." said a passing Edward. We looked at each other, and Emmett closed the door.


	5. Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett

The next morning I woke up in Emmett's arms. There was a terrible screaming. I realized it was Rosalie. She had seen us and assumed we were sleeping together, when in reality we had just talked until I had fallen asleep. (Well, they do say never assume, because you make an ass out of u and me.) She grabbed my hair god she's strong and yanked me onto the floor. Emmett woke from his daydream as I was wrenched from his arms. He grabbed Rosalie and held her up in the air while I crawled away, sending mental calls to Edward. To my relief, Edward and Jasper burst in. Jasper sent waves of calm at Rosalie, but they didn't work. Struggling Rosalie's a vicious little thing, Emmett muttered

"Get her out of here, Jasper." Jasper took my hand and ran with me out of the room. We ran to Esme and Carlisle's room. Esme went with Jasper to calm down Rosalie. Carlisle looked at my injuries. I had damaged hair and a bruised arm.

After half an hour Emmett came in. I started apologizing. Emmett came over to me, sat down and put his arm around me.

"It's not your fault." he whispered into my damaged hair. "Rosalie and I broke up a week ago. She can't accept that my feelings for her are gone." I looked up at him.

"What are your feelings for me?" I asked. He bent his head down to me and kissed me.

"I love you." I snuggled up to him and in that moment I would everything would be OK.


	6. Movin' Out Rosalie's Song

Rosalie POV

I hated that girl Suzie. She was always flirting, always around my Emmy Bear. Never Edward, never Jasper, no, Alice or Bella would have killed her. She wanted Emmett. He's mine, biatch! Get that into your head!

I would cry, if I could. I knew that girl had brainwashed him. So, when he broke up with me, I thought, I stupidly thought I'm gonna kill her. So, I phoned the Volturi. But I wasn't clear enough in my message: they killed Bella. Well, one of my enemies down, another to go.

They were in the closet. I could practically hear them. Emmett stole the key from Alice...and...and I was ready to rip that door down. But I didn't. Emmett would realise I was the one for him and he would just say "No, thank you." But he didn't. He slept with her! Can you blame me for going a bit OTT?


	7. Happily Ever After

Emmett POV

I had loved Suzie from the minute I had seen her. Edward understood, he understood my bloodlust. She was my singer, my la tua cantante, my everything. I had to break up with Rosalie. She didn't take it well. I realised then, I never actually loved her. I loved my Suzie.

Rosalie went too far. How dare she hurt her! Suzie stayed with us for a few days. Rosalie left the coven. I don't think she's ever coming back, which is good, extremely good actually. Me and Suzie are getting married and I don't want a showdown at my wedding. So there we go. Happily ever after.


End file.
